


Catch Me Later

by MeowMcCatish



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: F/M, Female Lester, Sorry Martin Freeman I just really like genderbends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMcCatish/pseuds/MeowMcCatish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie Nygaard is kidnapped by two mysterious strangers. One of them really knows how to use his hands. Just a quick one shot, because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me Later

Wrench felt the light bump of Leslie Nygaard's head against his shoulder as he shared the back seat with his "prisoner" who was still under a drug induced sleep. Numbers was up front staring out at the long open road. It would be at least another half hour for the hotel they had gotten safely out of town, and since it was to dark to sign to his partner Wrench was left with his thoughts which he always had plenty of. The main thought swirling through his head was how pretty the Nygaard girl is, when you find out someone murdered her alcoholic deadbeat husband you don' t picture a fair haired blue-eyed beauty.

Another thought swirling through his head is how good it felt to be this close to a person. He had been bouncing from city to city commiting gruesome acts of violence and witnessing many others. In that time he had grown cold and distant to people, but now the bump of Leslie's head had reminded him it felt good. Wrench hated how he wanted to be even closer to her, to see her smile and her blue eyes light up. When they first met she revealed that she could sign enough to have basic conversations and this made him smile for the first time in a long time. The only person he had truly communicated with in years was Numbers. Wrench grimaced suddenly he reminded himself that she may have very well killed Samantha Hess and they were being paid to rid the world of the person that did it.

The hotel had come up in a glow of dim lights and cracking signs. It was well after midnight and there was luckily no one else around. Wrench walked around the car and picked Leslie up without much difficulty and Numbers followed him to his room. He layed her on his bed and signed to Numbers

"What now?" he asked hoping Numbers would just leave her be for a little while longer. To Wrench's happiness that appeared to be what he had in mind.

"Knock on the wall when she wakes up, I'm going to sleep you can have the first watch." With that Numbers left to go to his room next to Wrench's.

Wrench watched his partner leave and then pulled a chair next to the bed. He watched Leslie sleep her golden hair fanned out behind her and her chest gently fell and rose with each breath. Wrench began noticing what he couldn't make out in the car. The way her lips where shaped and how they where slighlty open. Her long pale neck and sharp collarbone, and the way they all led so perfectly to the swell of her breasts. He had began to lean in closer to her, his large hands getting closer to her body till he was touching her, his hands carressing her face and feeling the dip of her collarbone, until he was gently cupping her breast. Feeling its softness through her thin shirt. His other hand rested on her stomache until he felt a sharp jerk and pulled away.

Leslie Nygaard was shocked when she first felt the hands on her body, but stayed still enjoying the way the hands felt. Her eyes where open staring at the man she remebered from her office and ultimately her captor. He was too transfixed on her body to notice she had awoken and she was in no hurry to alert him. When his hands touched her breast he was gentle and she moaned out. That was when the hands flew away from her body, he stared at her with wide eyes that seemed almost apologetic. Leslie slowly reached for his hand and placed it back on her breast and her other hand led his under her shirt. She took her hand away to sign.

"Please." It was the one word that could leave no question unanswered. And with a gentle squeeze he nodded yes. Wrench pressed his lips to hers and she responded passionately. He felt her trying to remove her jacket and he helped her without breaking the kiss. Her tank top was quickly thrown aside as was everyother piece of clothing between the two. Leslie bit playfully at his shoulders and in response Wrench dipped down and kissed her neck and the deep hollows of her collarbones until finally he was at her breast. Her nipples hardened in pleasure and he felt the sharp jerking again. Knowing she was gasping and moaning in pleasure made him double his efforts. 

Suddenly she leaned back and spread herself for him with begging eyes. He grasped himself in his hands and pushed it into her warm body. He watched her face the entire time feeling the way she arched her back and and opened her mouth in pleasure. He was moving in and out trying to make it last as long as possible but when he felt the walls around him start to contract and the way her face was lost in blissful wave of orgasm he came with her. It was a shuddering and overwhelming feeling that made him weak in the knees. With a thud he dropped beside her and when he looked into her eyes he finally saw them light up and her mouth upturned in joy. He knew his matched hers and in a final wave of pleasure sleep took him.

He awoke to the sun streaming in and blinked around the room. Leslie was gone but a note rested next to his head. 

"I knew better than to stay, but I hope I don't cause you too much trouble. You have a good heart I think we both do even after the decisions I made and the life you lead. I have a bad feeling that I can't hide from you or your partner really, and I kinda don't want to. But if we meet again, try talking (or signing) to me. Maybe answer a few of my questions too. I can be quite agreeable if ya catch me in the right mood. As you found out.  
Catch Me Later,  
Leslie Nygaard"

Wrench smiled at the letter despite knowing shit was about to hit the fan. He had let her get away and Numbers would be pissed, but it was worth it. No matter what would come next it would have been worth it.


End file.
